The subject matter disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to integrated semiconductor dies having vertical and lateral devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to certain aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Semiconductor-based devices have been frequently used to implement electronic devices, such as diodes and transistors. One class of semiconductor devices is the class of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). MOSFETs are frequently used in electronic devices due to the relatively small currents used to control the transistor (e.g., low gate currents). MOSFET devices may be further be classified between power transistors or power MOSFETs, which are commonly built in a vertical arrangement and can be used to provide switching functionality in circuitry that operates with large currents and/or voltages, and logic transistors or logic MOSFETs, which are usually found in fast switching logic circuitry and may employ relatively small voltages (e.g., gate-source voltages). Due to differences in the voltage levels of vertical power MOSFETs and logic MOSFETs, there are substantial challenges to produce integrated devices that share a common semiconductor die without crosstalk.